


To Cope

by Heleentje



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Discussions of surgery while patient was conscious (as per canon), Other, post-transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heleentje/pseuds/Heleentje
Summary: Yubel tries to deal with the aftermath of their transformation. Juudai is not happy.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	To Cope

**Author's Note:**

> Revised 26/12/20

"Yubel, why?”

Yubel winced. Juudai's voice, laced with worry as it was, only served to increase the pounding in their head. They kept their eyes closed, but they could hear him close the curtains and extinguish the only lamp in the room.

"To protect you," they replied, and for a moment they were surprised at the hoarseness of their voice. Their throat hurt. They attributed it to the screaming they must have done, but couldn't quite remember beyond the overpowering sensation of pain. They felt the bed move. Juudai had returned. He pressed the rim of sa cup against their lips and they drank gratefully. After the initial sting, it soothed the soreness of their throat. They traced unfamiliar fangs to catch the last of the taste.

"Orange juice?"

"Yes," Juudai said, putting the cup away. "I wanted to get tea but there wasn't any honey left in the kitchens, and I know you don't like it without honey, so I went to the orchard and picked some oranges."

All that trouble when a cup of water would have done just as well. They both lapsed into silence while Yubel tried to find the edges of their new form beyond the pain. They were far bigger now. Before, they and Judai had been of a height. They had no way of standing up yet, but they knew they towered far above him.

"Why did you do it?" Juudai asked again, and Yubel heard the pain and… anger? They finally opened their eyes. The light was too vivid. It stung their eyes and the room had taken on an oversaturated quality. They wondered if that would fade or if that was just part of what they were now. Juudai was a vague shape to their right. They squinted and he became clearer, yet he kept that same over-bright quality as the rest of the room. They looked away and at their own — changed — body.

They hadn't actually expected anything else, but the change was dramatic and only now did they fully realize the implications of what they had done. Yubel lifted one hand and flexed it, feeling the claws against their palm. Too large for a human.

Fit for a dragon.

"Are you angry?" they asked. They expected Juudai to recoil, maybe leave the room and abandon them, but instead he took their hands and grasped them tightly between his own, smaller ones.

"Of course I'm angry,” he said, eyes fixed on their inhuman, clawed hands. “You got hurt for me. Just, why?”

"You needed to be protected... I need to protect you."

"It's not necessary!" he shouted. Yubel winced and he lowered his voice. "I'm not the most important thing in the world!”

Yes, he was. Not just in the world but in the entire universe. The embodiment of the darkness that created the universe, the king had explained. Juudai needed protecting and it had to be Yubel who protected him. No one was more important than Juudai. Not to the world. Not to them.

You are to be the Supreme King,” they continued. Their voice felt stronger now. It was less painful to talk. "Without you, the universe will not survive."

"That doesn't make it right! Yubel…" he lowered his head. "How do you think I feel about this?" his voice was breaking, just like their own had. "Do you think I wanted this? What made you think… Why did you think I wanted you to suffer like this?"

"Juudai…" They struggled to get up. There was something on their back, something huge. They had wings now, didn’t they. Would they be able to fly? Would they be able to take Juudai with them?

Would he want them to?

With their altered vision, Juudai’s aura was visible even in the low light of the room. The king hadn’t lied: the darkness was all around him. He truly was the incarnation of the Gentle Darkness. One day, he would be more powerful than any being in the universe, Yubel included. Until that day came, they had to keep him safe from all harm.

But he was crying. He didn't make a sound, but Yubel could see the tears on his face.

"Do you know what it felt like?" he asked, and his voice sounded as hoarse as theirs now. "I… I heard you scream and I ran but they tried to stop me and I…" he paused, gasping for breath. "I got in and you were screaming, but they didn't stop and they didn't listen to me and you just kept screaming!"

He was sobbing, clutching their hands like a lifeline and Yubel tried to get up completely so they could do more than just listen. It was no use. Their body was foreign to them. They didn't know how to move right, how to keep their balance with the wings folded on their back. they couldn't even feel their legs and their vision was still trying to cope with all the new things they could now see. How could they protect Juudai if they couldn't even move?

”I—” Juudai swallowed heavily. "I just wish I wouldn't have to see you like this."

"Like… This?" Yubel asked, a heavy feeling settling in their stomach. Had they thought wrong? Was he going to leave them after all?

"Yeah… Just seeing you here like this…"

"I see." Yubel said, struggling to keep their voice level. "I see. I will leave."

"What?"

"I have promised to protect you, and I will fulfill my duty. But if you truly do not wish to see me, I will protect you from afar."

"What are you talking about?” Juudai snapped. “You’re not leaving. Did they say you had to leave?”

“I’m hideous," Yubel pulled their hands from Juudai’s and looked at the claws and the leathery skin. “If you cannot stand to look at me, I will not force you.”

"I did not want to see you in pain!" Juudai shouted. Yubel winced. “I didn't want to see you suffering for me. And I really don't care what you look like. You're Yubel, I love you!"

"You don't mind?”

Juudai shook his head, wrapping his arms around them carefully and burying his head in their hair. "I love you," he whispered. "Just you. No matter what you look like or what you do."

It was too good to be true. Yubel stroked his back, staring at the wall behind him. "Juudai… You shouldn't. There will be other people. Better people."

"Never," Juudai hugged them closer. "Only you, Yubel. No one else will ever compare to you."

"You're just saying that," Yubel whispered. Juudai lifted his head and met their eyes.

"Who could be better than you? Who would ever be capable of making such a sacrifice? People say they'll die for us. They say they'll die for the king and for the prince… But dying is easy. You lived. You had to go through so much pain and you still lived," he took a deep breath. "I swear, Yubel. Only you. Always, forever and ever."

And although they could still barely move and had to let go of Juudai to keep their balance, Yubel decided that they had made the right decision. All the pain they felt was worth it. Because this was Juudai, and they would protect him and love him forever.


End file.
